hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sharon Carter
Sharon Carter est la petite-nièce de la co-fondatrice du SHIELD, Peggy Carter. Suivant les traces de sa tante, Carter est devenu un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et a brièvement travaillé sous couverture en tant que voisine de Steve Rogers sous les ordres directs de Nick Fury. Elle a combattu du côté du S.H.I.E.L.D. pendant la bataille du Triskelion, affrontant Brock Rumlow pour protéger des millions de vies. À la suite du retour d'HYDRA, elle a été forcée de quitter le S.H.I.E.L.D. et a rejoint la CIA. Amie de Joyce Raws, elle soutient l'analyste dans ses projets, même si elle a conscience qu'il suffira d'un rien pour qu'ils soient brisés. Elle a continué à avoir une relation étroite avec Rogers et a pris son parti quand il a choisi de protéger Bucky Barnes du gouvernement, déclenchant la guerre civile des Avengers. Biographie. Agent du SHIELD. Petite-nièce de la co-fondatrice du S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy Carter, Sharon a rejoint l'agence, avec la bénédiction de sa tante Peggy, malgré les protestations de sa mère. Pour garantir qu'elle ne serait pas dans l'ombre de son célèbre ancêtre, Sharon refusa de divulguer son nom de famille au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D., elle y est donc connue comme étant l'agent 13. Une amitié chaotique. C'est à ses débuts sur le terrain qu'elle rencontra Joyce Raws. Si les deux femmes eurent un début de relation difficile, elles surent trouver un terrain d'entende. Et même lorsque leur caractère et leur sens du devoir les poussaient à s'affronter, leur amitié resta intacte. Lorsqu'en 2009, Joyce Raws fut déclarée morte, elle prit sur elle de prendre soin du singe de son amie, Carl. Lorsque l'analyste crut bon de revenir d'entre les morts et souriant, Sharon lui reprocha son manque de compassion avant de finir par lui pardonner de l'avoir tenue à l'écart devant un café et une part de cheesecake. Elle est la première personne à qui Joyce a révélé son retour. Mission sous couverture. Sharon Carter a été affectée, par Nick Fury, à la protection et à la surveillance de Steve Rogers et vie dans l'appartement à côté du sien, agissant comme une infirmière du nom de Kate. Elle rapportera à Fury que Rogers n'est pas une menace pour S.H.I.E.L.D. et est digne de confiance. Au cours de sa mission, Carter est arrivée à bien connaître Rogers, et ils se parlaient chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, et elle a souvent flirté avec lui. Un soir, Sharon Carter a croisé Steven Rogers en dehors de leurs appartements respectifs ; après une brève discussion, Rogers demanda timidement Carter si elle voulait se joindre à lui prendre un café, ce qu'elle a refusé poliment, en disant qu'elle avait une lessive à faire. Avant son départ, Carter a informé Rogers qu'il semblait avoir laissé sa radio allumée en partant. Lorsque Nick Fury a été attaqué par le Soldat de l'hiver dans l'appartement de Rogers, Carter est venue pour aider Rogers, l'informant qu'elle était un membre du service spécial du SHIELD et avait reçu comme mission par Fury de le protéger. Elle est restée avec Fury, lui fournissant des soins médicaux, tandis que Rogers a tenté d'appréhender l'attaquant. ''-Captain Rogers. -Voisine.'' Sharon Carter et Steve Rogers se saluant le lendemain de l'attentat contre le directeur Fury. Lorsque Fury a été déclaré mort, Carter a rencontré le secrétaire Alexander Pierce dans le Triskelion, qui l'a interrogé au sujet de l'incident et la réconforta en disant qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour sauver le directeur. Comme elle quitta le bureau de Pierce, elle est passée devant Rogers qui avait aussi été convoqué par Pierce ; comme ils se croisèrent, Rogers hocha la tête vers elle et ironiquement l'appela sa «voisine». Projet Insight. Lorsque Jasper Sitwell ordonna à tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. de se joindre à la chasse à l'homme dont Captain America, Carter l'interroge sur la raison de ces ordres, exigeant que s'ils devaient traquer Rogers, ils devraient savoir pourquoi. Cependant, Alexander Pierce a annoncé au personnel que Rogers n'avait pas donné toutes les informations qu'il avait quant à l'attentat, dont à été victime de directeur Fury, au S.H.I.E.L.D., faisant de lui une menace. Le retour de l'hydre. Carter travaillait dans la salle de contrôle central lorsque Captain America a révélé l'infiltration d'HYDRA au sein du SHIELD. Brock Rumlow et le STRIKE sont entrés dans la salle de contrôle à ce moment-là et Rumlow a menacé de tuer Cameron Klein, l'agent responsable du lancement, à moins qu'il commence immédiatement la séquence de lancement. Klein a refusé, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas mettre lancer les Helicarriers. Rumlow lui a ordonné de s'éloigner de son poste, mais Carter est alors intervenu. Elle pointa son arme sur lui en lui disant de se reculer ; suivant son exemple, les autres agents fidèles au S.H.I.E.L.D. présents dans la salle ont pointé leurs armes sur le STRIKE et une fusillade a éclaté. Rumlow, malgré les efforts de Carter, a réussi à rentrer la séquence de lancement des Helicarriers. Quelques jours plus tard, Joyce Raws débarqua dans la planque d'occupait Sharon, lui demandant de l'héberger pour la nuit. L'analyste lui apprit sa situation. Lorsque Carter lui proposa son aide, Raws la refusa, ne voulant pas mêler son amie à ses ennuis plus que nécessaire. Joyce lui confia une liste d'agent du SHIELD qu'HYDRA avait enlevé au cours des années, lui demandant de la transmettre à qui de droit. Travailler pour la CIA. thumb|Carter à l'entrainement de la CIAAvec S.H.I.E.L.D. démantelé, Sharon Carter s'est retrouvée sans emploi. Cherchant à aider les gens, elle a rejoint la CIA comme un agent grâce aux compétences qu'elle possédait comme espionne . Elle ignore que 'son entrée au sein de cette agence a été facilité par Albert Raws, à cause de l'amitié qui lie la jeune femme à sa fille, Joyce. Mais, il ne fit rien pour aider la jeune femme à monter les échelons de l'agence. Au cours du temps, elle conseillera plusieurs fois à Joyce Raws de dire au nouveau Directeur du SHIELD tout ce que l'analyste avait appris au sujet du Soldat de l'hiver. Lorsqu'elle comprit que son amie refusera de le faire quel que soient les circonstances, Sharon respecta la décision de Raws et l'aida à cacher sa relation avec Barnes. ''Les funérailles de Peggy Carter. ''-Margaret Carter was known to most as the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., but I just know her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office: Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to, which is why I never told anyone we were related.'' Sharon Carter. Lors des funérailles de Peggy Carter à Londres, Sharon fit l'éloge de sa tante ; tout en écoutant l'éloge, Sam Wilson, réalisa que l'agent 13 était liée à l'ancien amour de Steven Rogers. Dans l'éloge de Carter, elle a expliqué qu'elle pourquoi elle n'a jamais révélé à personne qui était sa tante. L'arrestation de Captain America. Après l'enterrement, Sharon et Steve prennent le temps de discuter. Ils sont interrompus par Sam Wilson qui venait d'apprendre que le siège de l'ONU à Viennes venait de subir une attaque terroriste. Tous les trois ont lu le rapport disant que la bombe avait été posée par le Soldat de l'hiver. Ne croyant pas à la culpabilité de Barnes, Steve décide de partir à la rescousse de son ami d'enfance. Sharon leur dit qu'une fois qu'elle sera à Berlin, elle pourra leur fournir les informations nécessaires. Une fois sur place, elle les retrouve dans un café et leur fournit les informations dont ils avaient besoin, y compris que l'équipe de la CIA avait ordre de tirer à vu. Sharon profite de sa place au sein de la Cellule anti-terroriste conjointe pour passer des informations confidentielles au Joyce donc, par conséquence, au SHIELD. Combat contre le Soldat de l'hiver. Lorsque Rogers et Wilson arrivent au quartier général de la force anti-terroriste conjointe, Sharon leur présente Everett Ross. Elle les informe de la situation et leur remet un reçu pour leur équipement. Lorsque Sam s'indigne que le sien soit appelé "costume d'oiseau", elle lui répond que ce n'est pas elle qui a rempli la fiche. Durant l'interrogatoire de Barnes mené par Helmut Zemo, Sharon désactive les restrictions permettant à Rogers d'entendre ce qui se passait. Lors de la coupure d'électricité due à une bombe placée par Zemo, elle dit à Steve où se trouve Barnes. Lorsque le Soldat de l'hiver parvient à échapper au Captain, elle l'affronte avec Natasha Romanoff et Tony Stark. Elle fut jetée sur une table qu'elle brisa dans sa chute. '''Aider des fugitifs. Lorsque Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson et Bucky Barnes doivent fuir, Cap demande à Sharon de récupérer leurs équipements pour eux. Carter leur rend ce service avec l'aide de Morgane Drake et Joyce Raws, cette dernière accepte de prendre la responsabilité officielle du cambriolage pour protéger son amie, contre l'avis de l'agent treize qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se sacrifie ainsi.thumb|Sharon rend à Steve son bouclierJoyce et elle viennent à leur rencontre dans un lieu secret où Raws se mêle aux fugitifs, car, maintenant, elle est dans la même position qu'eux. Rogers remercie Carter pour les risques qu'elle prend pour eux, et celle-ci l'embrasse. Après avoir échanger un baiser aussi maladroit que passionné, ils se séparent et Rogers se retourna pour voir Wilson, Barnes et Raws lui sourire d'une façon légèrement moqueuse. Psychologie. * Sharon a un fort sens moral, et elle n'a pas peur de s'affirmer lorsque son éthique est menacé. * C'est une amie fidèle qui ne trahit pas ceux à qui elle a accordé sa confiance. * Patiente, elle supporte les "caprices" de Joyce consciente que l'analyste a dû mal à exprimer ses émotions. Compétences. * Tireuse d'élite. * Experte en art martiaux. * Espionnage. Relations. Famille. * Mère * Peggy Carter † - Grande tante * Amanda Carter † - Arrière grand-mère * Harrison Carter † - Arrière grand-oncle * Michael Carter † - Grand oncle Alliés. * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Steve Rogers / Captain America ** Jasper Sitwell † ** Cameron Klein ** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow ** Joyce Raws * CIA - Employeur ** Albert Raws * Sam Wilson / Falcon * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Everett Ross * T'Challa / Black Panther * Bucky Barnes / le Soldat de l'hiver Ennemis. * HYDRA ** Alexander Pierce † ** Brock Rumlow † * Helmut Zemo Références * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sharon_Carter * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War * https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10705907/1/Hiccup * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Univers_cin%C3%A9matographique_Marvel Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Féminin Catégorie:Famille Carter Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Agents SHIELD Catégorie:Agents CIA Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:CIA Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Cellule anti-terrorisme conjointe international